Caught In the Act
by lovemondotrasho
Summary: There were few things Mokuba didn't want to witness, and an act that constitutes a sock on the knob was now at the top of the list. Now Mokuba not only has to live with the image burned into his memory, but he also has to pretend it never happened. Adopted from Darthwill3
1. No Sock, No Lock

**Hey everyone! I had a little writer's block with Seto and Serenity, but DarthWill3 gave me this idea for a new fic. **

**This chapter contains a lemon. If you don't like lemons, click on the pretty little "back" button and look elsewhere. **

**The first chapter is rather short, but I like the way it turned out. Here's your fic DarthWill3!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything. Characters go to Kazuki Takahasi and the plot goes to DarthWill3. I just took his idea and wrote the fic. **

* * *

><p>Chapter one: OH MY GOD!<p>

Seto had his arms around Serenity's waist. He pushed her against the wall of his bedroom, kissing her hungrily.

"Seto..." she moaned.

He smiled to himself. Serenity was growing restless. He carefully pulled the soft, cotton t-shirt over Serenity's head, revealing her royal blue bra. Seto raised his eyebrow.

"Someone color coordinated." he teased.(1)

Serenity tugged at his white, sleeveless trench coat. Smiling, Seto pulled it off and tossed it into the corner along with Serenity's t-shirt. Seto's arms sank to Serenity's waist again, pulling her closer to him as he kissed her neck. He sucked and nibbled on her neck until he felt Serenity's slender fingers trying to free him of his black turtleneck. Once Seto was free of his shirt, Serenity admired his chiseled muscles. She ran a hand over every defined muscle in his abs, eliciting a low and sexy moan from Seto. Serenity smiled to herself. She liked being the only person to be able to bring out this Seto Kaiba. Serenity attacked his belt while Seto struggled with her jeans.

"Dammit, Serenity. How the hell do you do this?" he asked.

Serenity looked down. She mentally laughed at Seto struggling with her skinny jeans. The redhead helped him pulled them off, exposing her slender legs and royal blue panties. Seto chuckled.

"My my Serenity. You went all out this time."

Serenity's honey eyes were filled with lust. She pushed Seto down on the bed, taking control.

Oh no, thought Seto. She's not taking control just yet. His arms wrapped around her mid-back, looking for the clasp of her bra. He snapped it off and cast it aside with all of the other clothes. Once her bra was off, Seto began to kiss her breast.

"Seto…" Serenity moaned, arching her back.

Seto's hand reached for her other breast, which made Serenity gasp. He began to fondle it, making Serenity nearly come. She pulled away from him. Her fingers were shaking as she reached for his boxers. Once she freed Seto of his boxers, she smiled up at him. His eyes darkened. Seto reached for her panties and slid them off. He hovered over her, waiting for a moment. He couldn't deny Serenity any longer. He drove into Serenity. Serenity let out a breathy moan.

"Oh god, Seto! Don't stop!"

Seto pumped harder and faster into her, trying to satisfy both of their needs. He felt her velvet walls close around his throbbing shaft and let out another low moan. Just hearing Seto moan made Serenity's mind go blank. His scent was intoxicating. She couldn't think straight anymore. The only thing the couple was focused on was satisfying their needs.

* * *

><p>Mokuba was circling the Kaiba mansion looking for his cell phone. <em>Dammit. I really need to talk to Rebecca!<em> Mokuba had been going out with Rebecca for six months now. He had just told her that he loved her and their relationship solidified. Mokuba had wanted to spend the night talking to her while she was at an archaeology site with her grandfather outside of Domino. He was already missing her. _Well, at least she's coming back tomorrow. But where the hell did I put my phone?_

Mokuba remembered being in Seto's room with his phone. He carefully tiptoed to Seto's room, in case he was busy with the contracts. When Mokuba reached Seto's bedroom door, he noticed it was half open. That's not like Seto. He usually closes his door. Pushing it open, Mokuba nearly fainted. First of all, there were clothes all over the floor. Seto usually kept his room clean. What got Mokuba was the royal blue bra next to Seto's trench coat.

Then he saw something even more horrifying.

Seto was on top of Serenity, clearly pleased with himself. Serenity seemed pleased too. She and Seto were both moaning. _OH MY FUCKING GOD. SETO IS HAVING SEX WITH SERENITY!_

Mokuba ran out of the room as fast as he could. He slammed his bedroom door shut and leaned against it. He could still hear their moans echo in his mind. The image of his brother on top of Serenity was burned into his mind. _I just walked in on my brother having sex with my friend. I think I'm scarred for life. My seventeen year old mind. Scarred by my older brother and one of my best friends_. _It's not like I don't know that people have sex. It's just the shock of seeing my brother and my friend. I have to stop talking to myself. _Mokuba felt like shit now. _So, this is how all of those kids feel when they walk in on their parents? Poor kids._

Suddenly a vibrating sound filled the room. Mokuba glanced at his desk and facepalmed himself. His phone was right there on his desk.

* * *

><p><strong>Oh dear, Mokuba has just seen his brother and his best friend have sex. Poor kid. Seventeen years old and scarred for the rest of his life.<strong>

**(1) By color coordinating, he meant her lingerie matching his eyes. **

**I decided that Seto was twenty-two years old, Serenity was twenty, Mokuba and Rebecca are both seventeen. **

**Anyway, there are more chapters to come and plenty of awkwardness between Seto, Mokuba, and Serenity. Read and Review! Reviews make me happy! Hope you liked the first chapter DarthWill3! **


	2. Out Of Here

**I'm back with the second chapter! Sadly this chapter doesn't have any Seto x Serenity in it. This chapter focuses more on Mokuba, Rebecca, and the situation at hand. Thank you to DarthWill3 and czarleigh for reviewing chapter one!**

**DarthWill3:**** This would only happen to Mokuba...or me...*shudder* Glad you're liking the story! **

**czarleigh: Thank you! Yeah, but anyone would be horrified. Here's the next chapter! **

**Disclaimer: I don't own the characters or the plot. The plot was adopted from DarthWill3 and the characters go to Kazuki Takahashi.**

* * *

><p>Chapter two: Brighten My Day<p>

Mokuba could barely sleep that night. He spent a couple minutes talking to Rebecca, but it didn't help. All he could think about was what he'd seen. _No, Mokuba! No flashbacks!_ Then he thought about how he'd have to see Seto the next day. _Oh hell no. It'll be too awkward. Maybe I can leave the house and go see Rebecca. Tell Seto I'd be spending the entire day with Rebecca. Yeah, sounds like a good idea, Mokuba._

He got up bright and early to avoid Seto. He left a note for him at the table. But he honestly had no idea what to say to him so he kept his message to Seto short, sweet, and to the point.

_Seto,_

_Spending the day with Rebecca._

_Mokuba_

Mokuba nearly ran out of the mansion and hopped into his black Mustang. He headed to Starbucks to get Rebecca and Mr. Hawkins something. A Double Chocolaty Chip Frappuccino for Rebecca, an Iced Peppermint Mocha for himself, and a regular iced coffee for Mr. Hawkins. He'd met Mr. Hawkins months ago. Mr. Hawkins absolutely loved Mokuba from the moment he said, "Hi, I'm Mokuba." He supposed Mr. Hawkins liked him because he made Rebecca happy. The minute she was unhappy, he'd make Mokuba's life hell. Mokuba waited by the Domino Bus station with the tray of coffees. At that moment, **IT** popped back into his head. The unpleasant memory. Damn you. Just then a train rolled by and stopped in front of Mokuba. He got up and stood waiting. Rebecca was lugging a huge suitcase. Mokuba chuckled to himself.

"Lemme help you with that milady."

She looked up with her twinkling, teal eyes. "Mokuba! You're here!"

He handed her the Frappuccino. "Of course, Becca. Who were you expecting? Frank Iero?"

Rebecca shot him an evil look. "Hey, I love My Chemical Romance and Frank's my favourite." She stood on her tiptoes and kissed his cheek.

Mr. Hawkins appeared. "Ahh. Mokuba's here. I see you're helping Rebecca."

"Hey Mr. Hawkins. How was the archaeology site?"

"Terrible. Not a single discovery."

"Grampa's rather sad about it. He saw his rival there and it wasn't pretty," Rebecca whispered.

Mokuba smiled to himself. "Can't wait to hear about it. Let's get Mr. Hawkins home first and we can spend the rest of the day catching up."

Mokuba tried to focus on the road, but didn't do it so well. He nearly ran two red lights and was inches from colliding into an incoming truck. Mr. Hawkins was very hesitant on leaving Rebecca with Mokuba, but after much pleading and frankly being annoyed by Rebecca's whining, he allowed it.

"Don't be out too long! Rebecca, you have to catch up on your school work!"

"Oh god. Don't remind me!" Rebecca said hopping into Mokuba's car.

"So, how was the archaeology site?"

Rebecca turned to Mokuba. "Honestly, it was hell. I dunno why Grampa drags me to these things. I'd much rather stay home."

"I'd have given anything not to be home yesterday." Mokuba said bitterly, gripping the steering wheel.

Rebecca peered at him through her glasses. "What happened?"

* * *

><p>"And that's what happened." Mokuba finished. He recalled every last, painful detail for Rebecca who listened quietly.<p>

"So. Was it fun?" she asked slyly.

Mokuba nearly spit out his drink in horror. _When was Rebecca that blunt and perverted?_

She started laughing at Mokuba's reaction. "I'm kidding! God, that must've been traumatizing for you. What happened afterward?"

"My phone was in my room the entire time!"

"Good job Mokuba." said Rebecca finishing her drink. "Have you talked to Kaiba since?"

"Hell no. I can't face him after what happened!"

"Mokuba, you're gonna have to tell him eventually. I mean, you can only hide this for so long."

"I can put it off, can't I?"

"Mokuba, we both know that's not gonna work. He's Seto Kaiba. He'll find out. And the sooner you tell him, the sooner you can forget about it."

Mokuba sighed. This had never happened to Rebecca. She was an only child, her parents had proved to be unfit in being able to take care of Rebecca, and Mr. Hawkins had been single since Mrs. Hawkins died fourteen years ago. She had no idea what it was like for him. "Fine. I'll tell him...later."

Rebecca tugged on the sleeve of his jacket. "Why don't we get your mind off of this? We can go watch The Hunger Games. I heard it was good."

"OK. Only because I've been meaning to spend some time with you and I've been waiting for you to come back to watch it."

Rebecca smiled at him. "You are so sweet. Let's go!"

Rebecca hopped into the black Mustang with Mokuba. He gave her a small smile and sighed. Rebecca was the best thing that'd ever happened to him. He had to admit it, Rebecca made the situation a bit more tolerable. She could really brighten his day with something as simple as her smile.

* * *

><p><strong>Yeah, so like I said. I focused more on Mokuba and Rebecca in this chapter. I feel like I'll have lost a lot of you by the end of this chapter...don't worry, Seto and Serenity will be back in the next chapter. I hope. But they'll definitely be back soon. Mokuba can't hide this forever, no matter how much he insists he can. This chapter wasn't that long, and frankly I'm not sure I like the way it turned out. Maybe my critical eye to too critical...What d you guys think? *sigh* Back to school. More papers. Expect slower updates, since it'll be over the weekend. Read and Review! Until chapter three, Happy Reading and Happy Belated Easter! Another holiday I don't celebrate...<strong>


	3. Gentle, Innocent, and Sweet

**I feel like I haven't updated in forever. Which I haven't. *checks date* Damn. It's almost been a month. Oh I feel so bad now! I hope you all aren't too mad at me. I dragged my lazy ass off the sofa and wrote this for you guys. Doesn't sound like much effort, but after that exam and the curl ups...I pretty much feel like crap. Thank you to Eliza Kaiba and DarthWill3 for reviewing the last chapter! **

**Eliza Kaiba: Thank you so much! I'll need all the luck I can get. After today...Who the hell knows or cares what the similarities between the Andromeda galaxy and our galaxy are? **

**DarthWill3: Thank's for understanding! The last chapter was lacking in the Seto x Serenity department, so I made sure to add in their little moment here :)**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything. Anything related to Yugioh goes to Kazuki Takahashi. Anything related to the Hunger Games goes to Suzanne Collins. Plot goes to DarthWill3.**

* * *

><p>Chapter three: Sweet Like Sugar<p>

Seto awoke the next morning to blissful silence. He raised his eyebrow slightly, as if he wasn't used to the volume level. Carefully walking down the stairs, a bright pink post-it note caught his brilliant blue eyes. Curious, he peeled the note off the counter and smiled to himself.

_Seto,_

_Spending the day with Rebecca._

_Mokuba_

It was nice that Mokuba had solidified his relationship with Rebecca. He was happy that his kid brother had found someone who made him happy, like Seto had with Serenity. Suddenly, a pair of delicate, snow white hands made their way on Seto's shoulders. Serenity. Smiling, he turned around and saw the honey eyed ginger grinning back at him.

"What 'cha got there?" she asked.

"A note from Mokie. He's spending the day with Rebecca," he answered.

Serenity wrinkled her nose. She absolutely adored their relationship. Both were good friends of hers. It had actually been Serenity who had gotten them together. "Oh, they're so cute together!"

Seto wrapped his arms around her waist, tossing the note aside. "I know someone else that's cute," he whispered seductively in her ear.

Serenity laughed and gently pushed him off. "C'mon. I need to get ready and go take a shower."

"Get ready for what? You don't have school today."

"Just because I don't have school, doesn't mean I don't have other plans," she snapped.

_Oh? Someone's getting agitated._ Seto liked that. He liked infuriating the small redhead. She had a temper to match her long locks. "In that case, I can help you."

Serenity raised her eyebrow, confused as to what he was getting at. "Wha-Oh hell no. You get in the shower with me and who knows what time it'll be when we come out."

Seto laughed. "Calm yourself, Wheeler. No need to get angry at me."

Serenity's lips fluttered across his jaw. "I'm not angry. I love you."

Seto loved the way it sounded. Those words coming out of her mouth. It was sincere. Not like the emotionless confessions he'd gotten in the past. Serenity really had changed him. If someone told him that he'd be madly in love with his enemy's younger sister and she'd change the way he acted, in all honesty, he'd tell them to get some help. Serenity was nothing like her older brother. Joey was obnoxious and annoying. Serenity was the complete opposite. She was competent to say the least. She was kind, caring, loving. He could literally go on forever. Seto took hold of her slender waist and crashed his lips over hers, silently returning his feelings.

* * *

><p>"They picked a good cast for that," said Rebecca walking out of the theatre. She had linked arms with Mokuba as she was walking out.<p>

"They did," admitted Mokuba. "So I suppose you're Team Peeta?"

"'S better than Team Gale," she replied. "Gale is obnoxious."

"Careful," warned Mokuba, pretending to look around. "You might cause a riot with the Team Gale girls."

Rebecca laughed. "Pfft. Gale's a dumbass. It's time they realised it."

Mokuba led the blonde to his car and graciously opened the door for her. Her eyes sparkled at him as she sat down. Mokuba slid into the driver's seat. He had been able to somewhat forget about what he'd witnessed the night before, but he knew that the mind scarring images would forever be burned into his mind. Rebecca crossed her legs and looked out the window, sighing. Mokuba glanced idly at her.

"What's wrong, Becca?"

"Eh? Oh it's nothing," she sighed. "Back to school work."

Mokuba's face cracked into a merry grin. She was so random sometimes. "I can help you. What do you have to do?"

"It's Chemistry. I suck at Chemistry."

Mokuba tilted his head slightly to the right. "Chemistry? I took that last year…I think I still remember some of the general ideas," he said slowly.

"Of course. A Kaiba would be a grade level ahead," joked Rebecca.

Mokuba shrugged. "It's not that hard. You just need to have a good understanding of Algebra."

"Which I don't," snapped Rebecca. "I hated Algebra and I failed with flying colours."

Oh Rebecca…"Rebecca Hawkins, granddaughter of the famous archaeologist, Arthur Hawkins, failed Algebra."

"Shut up, Mokuba. I'm pretty sure that Algebra has nothing to do with archaeology and even if it did, I told you that I never paid any attention to what Grampa taught me about archeology. I'm good at overriding computer systems. Not Algebra."

Mokuba pulled up to Rebecca's house, laughing. "Oh Rebecca. How you make me laugh."

"Come closer, I'll make the situation even more laughable," she huffed, climbing out of the car.

Mokuba took her hand and gently pulled her closer to him. His violet eyes were twinkling at her. "C'mon, Rebecca. You don't mean that, do you?" he asked lightly.

He saw a look of shock and annoyance on her face. Giving her a small smile, he caught her lips and tightened his hold on her waist. Her fingers became entangled in his raven hair, as she kissed him back passionately. Neither had heard the front door open or the impatient tapping of a man's foot. When they broke apart, Mokuba noticed that Mr. Hawkins had been there the entire time.

"Shit," he muttered. "Mr. Hawkins."

Rebecca spun around. "GRAMPA! Are you spying?"

Mr. Hawkins was not fazed by his granddaughter's yelling. "I was merely stepping out for a bit of fresh air when I happened to see you and young Mokuba, erm, publicly displaying your affection toward one another," he replied.

Rebecca and Mokuba turned bright red. He quickly let go of Rebecca's waist and distanced himself from her.

"So I'll pick you up tomorrow?" he asked quietly.

"Tomorrow at eight," she whispered back. "We can squeeze in a study session before school."

Rebecca dashed into the house with her long blonde hair flying out behind her. Mr. Hawkins curtly nodded at Mokuba before following her. When Mokuba heard the door close, his heart sank.

"Great. Now I have to go home. Lord knows what I'll find today."

* * *

><p><strong>I'm pretty happy with the way this chapter came out. I'm literally struggling to keep my eyes open. Gaaahh. I need sleep. Hope you guys liked the chapter. Don't forget to read and review! I need some inspiration. Well, no. I need to know what to do now. I already know how I'm gonna end this, but I haven't the faintest idea how to get there. <strong>

**PS: Wish Mokuba luck. He really doesn't need to see Seto and Serenity again, does he?**


	4. Lost In Translation

**Sorry I haven't updated in a while! Writing this had to be put on hold because of my exams. Thank you to kehkanSKlover for reviewing the last chapter!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Yugioh. I don't own the plot either.**

* * *

><p>Chapter four: Uncomfortable and Awkward<p>

Serenity had spent the entire day shopping with Mai and Tea. They hadn't found anything in particular. It was only window shopping for the three of them. After having a late lunch with her friends, Serenity decided to visit Seto again.

Seto opened the door and smirked. "So, couldn't stay away?"

Serenity reached up and kissed his cheek. "In that case, I'll make my visits less frequent." Serenity walked in and looked around. There was still no sign of Mokuba. She turned around. "Where's Mokuba?"

Seto took her jacket and hung it in the closet. "I honestly don't know. He said he was spending the day with Rebecca, so I'm assuming he's still with her."

"They are cute and all, but shouldn't he be home by now?" asked Serenity.

Seto shrugged. "As long as he's happy. Growing up with Gozaboro wasn't the best thing in his life."

Serenity nodded. "But still, it's about seven thirty and he's still not home!"

Seto smirked at her. "Serenity, you're acting as if you're his mother or his older sister instead of his best friend."

He laughed when her eyes grew wide, her cheeks tinted, and she began to stutter. Seto sat down and pulled Serenity down with him. Her long, auburn hair was framing her face and her honey brown eyes were sparkling at him. He pushed a strand of hair behind her ear and lightly caressed her cheek.

Seto slowly leaned in and pressed his lips against Serenity's. Serenity felt his arms pull her closer to him and she inwardly smiled. Seto felt Serenity's arms wrap around his neck, pulling him down. His spine tingled when Serenity's fingers got lost in his chocolate locks. It was sheer bliss for the young couple.

* * *

><p>Mokuba climbed into his car and swore loudly. He really didn't want to go back home. <em>What if I walk in on something I shouldn't? <em>Mokuba decided to take the longest route possible. He even stopped by Sweet Frog and got himself a cup of frozen yoghurt.(cake batter) When Mokuba pulled up to the Kaiba mansion, it was about seven thirty.

"Damn. Seven thirty…Who knows what the hell's going on in there," Mokuba said glumly. He parked his car and trudged up to the door. The key slid in and Mokuba pushed the door open. Seto was face down on the sofa. _I think I'm gonna have a heart attack. _Mokuba closed the door loudly. Seto and Serenity jumped up.

"Mokuba!" shouted Serenity. Her cheeks were flushed. She realised what he was seeing and pushed Seto off of her. Serenity raced over to Mokuba. "So, how was your day with Rebecca?" she asked happily.

Mokuba could barely look her in the eyes. Not after what happened yesterday. "Fine," he mumbled, keeping his eyes on the floor.

"Are you OK, Mokie?" asked Seto.

"Yeah," he said, still keeping his gaze fixed on the ground.

Seto wasn't convinced. "Mokuba, look at me."

Mokuba really didn't want to, but he valued his life. Making Seto angry never ended well for anyone. "I'm fine, Seto. Leave me alone!" he shouted, stomping up the stairs.

"Mokuba!" yelled Seto. He sighed when he heard the door slam. "Honestly…I wonder about him sometimes."

"Was it something I said?" asked Serenity, looking and feeling hurt.

Seto took her hands and looked into her eyes. "Not at all. All you did was ask how his day was."

Serenity still wasn't convinced. "Maybe he had a fight with Rebecca and he didn't want to talk about it," reasoned Seto.

"OK," said Serenity.

"Don't worry about it, my princess," whispered Seto. "He'll feel better at dinner."

* * *

><p>Mokuba slammed the door behind him and launched himself on the bed. He covered his eyes. "God…I can't even look at them! What the hell am I supposed to do at dinner?" His room was quiet and still, which gave him the perfect atmosphere to think about what to do next. Mokuba got up and paced around the room.<p>

"Do I tell him or not?" asked Mokuba. "Pros and cons…Pros? Getting it off my chest. Cons? The whole thing will be awkward between the three of us. What if we can never look at each other the same way again?"

Mokuba fretted about this for a good twenty minutes before he heard someone knock on his door. He opened it to find, Elisa, the head maid. "Mr. Kaiba, dinner is ready."

"I'll be down," he said monotonously. Mokuba's shoulders slackened. Dinner. With Seto and Serenity. Great. Kill me now. Mokuba dragged himself down the stairs and to the dining room. Seto and Serenity were already there.

"Hey Mokuba," said Serenity cheerfully.

Mokuba had focused his gaze directly above Serenity's head so it looked like he was looking at her while she was talking. "Hey Serenity."

"Mokuba, what the hell was going on before?" asked Seto.

"Oh nothing," lied Mokuba. "I just…Is that pasta?"

"Mokuba-" started Seto, but Serenity silently cut him off. She gave him a look that said, _We'll deal with it later. _

Mokuba silently piled pasta on his plate, focusing on his food. He wasn't feeling hungry, so he pushed his food around on the plate.

_What the hell is wrong with him? He usually never shuts up when Serenity's here, _thought Seto. He decided to start a conversation with Serenity, hoping Mokuba would join in like always.

"Serenity, let's get undressed."

Mokuba's eyes widened as he forced himself to look at Seto. _How can he talk like that at the table. _"WHAT?"

Seto turned to him puzzled. "I told Serenity I liked her dress."

"Oh."

Serenity gave Mokuba a questioningly look. Mokuba turned back to his plate.

"Thank you, Seto. It's new."

Silence.

Serenity hated silence. It made her feel uncomfortable. She cleared her throat. "Let's make love, Seto."

Mokuba slammed his fork down. _Didn't anyone have any shame anymore?_ "What is with you all?"

Serenity was confused. "Mokuba, is there anything wrong with me loving to make new pasta dishes?"

Mokuba blushed. _Damn. Damn. Damn. Damn._

"Is there something you want to tell us, Mokuba?" asked Seto.

Mokuba looked down at his uneaten plate of food. He pushed it away and got up. "I'm not feeling hungry."

Seto closed his eyes as Mokuba left. "There's something wrong. He just doesn't want to tell us."

"What could be wrong?" asked Serenity.

"I really don't know. It could be anything," replied Seto.

They finished their dinner in silence, wondering what had unhinged Mokuba.

* * *

><p><strong>What an awkward situation for Mokuba. Read and review! 'til the next chapter...<strong>

**~lovemondotrasho**


	5. What Would You Do

**Sorry for the long ass wait everyone! I didn't mean to not update for a while. Things haven't been the greatest for me in the last couple weeks. Illness and exams...oh joy. Thanks to DarthWill3, kehkanSKlover, and SSLES2 for reviewing the last chapter!**

**Disclaimer: Of course I don't own Yugioh. I don't even own the plot to this story. **

* * *

><p>Chapter five: What To Do<p>

Mokuba stomped up to his room angrily, just as he had when he first caught Serenity and Seto. He slammed the door hard and banged his head on the back of the door. "Oh god, I can't even look at them! What the hell am I going to do?" He heard his phone vibrate on his desk. Curious, he turned around and picked it up. He unlocked it and saw that he'd gotten a text from Rebecca. "Oh god, what now?" _Don't get me wrong, I love you Becca. I just have a lot on my mind right now. _He opened it up.

I had an idea of how you could confess to Kaiba.

Mokuba stared at the screen expecting more. "REBECCA! STOP DOING THAT!" he angrily shouted at the phone. Suddenly, someone knocked on the door. He groaned to himself as he toward the door.

"Mokuba, what the hell is going on?" demanded Seto, immediately cutting to the chase.

"Nothing, Seto," he sighed. He quickly tried to close the door, but it wouldn't close. He looked down and saw that Seto's foot was preventing him from doing so.

"Serenity's worried about you. And so am I," said Seto. "Why don't you just tell me what's going on?"

_Yes, I'll tell you what's going on. I walked in on you and Serenity doing it in your room yesterday, _thought Mokuba. "Nothing is going on, Seto," he repeated. "Just leave me alone."

Seto saw the look on Mokuba's face. He looked nervous and uncomfortable. He decided to interrogate him later. "Fine. But I'm not giving up, Mokuba. You know I'll find out eventually. So you might as well fess up now."

Mokuba looked away and spoke to his bed. "I have nothing to confess. Why can't you just leave me alone?"

Seto was really taken aback by Mokuba raising his voice. He never raised his voice at anyone. What could've brought this change in his younger brother? His eyes widened in shock, but he regained his calm composure. "Alright. But I expect you to apologise to Serenity before she leaves tonight."

"Are you sure she's leaving tonight?" Mokuba asked quietly.

"What was that?" asked Seto.

Mokuba just realised what he'd said and regretted it. He didn't want there to be any tension between him and his older brother. _Oh who am I kidding? There's already so much tension! _He bit his lip. "Nothing, I'll go apologise to Serenity."

Seto curtly nodded before walking back down the stairs. Mokuba facepalmed himself when Seto left his room. He stared at the screen of his phone. "Alright Hawkins, what bright idea d'you have?" he typed into the phone.

After sending the message, he trudged down the stairs. He wildly tried to think of a lie he could pass off as a reason for his sudden change in demeanor. _Blame it on school, Mokuba. Serenity'll believe that. _

Mokuba walked into the living room and found Seto was sitting on the sofa with Serenity. They were watching a movie of Serenity's choice.(The Notebook) Seto looked, but if it made Serenity happy, he sit with her as she watched it. Mokuba shifted uncomfortably on his other foot. Serenity noticed him and gave him a concerned look.

"Are you OK, Mokuba? Is something bothering you?"

Again, Mokuba couldn't look her directly in the eye. He had to look above her head. "Yeah, I'm fine," he sighed. "Just tired. School," he added hopefully.

She shook her head. "Stupid school. I wish I could tell you it gets better when you graduate, but sadly it doesn't. College just means more stress."

Seto raised his eye at Mokuba's answer. "Mokuba, you're always telling me that you're doing so well in school. Have you been lying to me all this time? Or are you lying to Serenity?" he cooly asked.

_Dammit! _Mokuba flinched when he saw the cold, hard look in his brother's eye. It didn't look like it would end well for him today. _Fess up, Mokuba. You know Seto will find out eventually. _He gave him a nervous smile. "Ehh, it's just drama…Nothing much."

Serenity paused the movie. "Drama with Rebecca?"

He hesitated. _Rebecca, don't hate me for this. _"Kind of. Mr. Hawkins doesn't really trust me."

Seto shook his head. "Of course he doesn't trust you, Mokie. He's her grandfather. To him, you're the guy who could possibly take his granddaughter away from him."

He internally sighed in relief. _Oh good. They bought it. _"That does make sense."

Serenity smiled at him. "Don't take it personally, Mokuba. Joey's so protective with me. He doesn't trust Seto at all."

Seto scoffed. "Joey needs to chill his balls. I'm not hurting you."

"Riiiggghhht," said Mokuba. He felt something vibrate in his pocket. "I'm going upstairs. Rebecca texted me."

Serenity turned back to her movie. "Don't stress about it, Mokuba." She hit the 'play' button. "Mr. Hawkins will eventually trust you like Joey should trust Seto."

_I don't think I'd trust Seto if I was Joey. After seeing what happened yesterday…_Mokuba raced up the stairs and hurriedly shut his door. He quickly unlocked his phone and eagerly read Rebecca's text.

Why do I feel like you got me tangled into your problem.

He facepalmed himself again. "REBECCA, MY FUCKING GOD. JUST SEND ME YOUR DAMN IDEA!" He slammed his phone down and flopped onto his bed. "What the hell am I supposed to tell them?" he asked the ceiling. "Hey Seto, I walked in on you and Serenity doing it the other day. Now could you pass the salt?" It sounded ridiculous, even to himself. There was no way he could tell his older brother that.

His phone vibrated again. Only this time, it was a call.

"Language, my dear Mokuba. Language and manners will get you very far in life," said Rebecca.

Usually, a smart-ass remark like that would've pissed Mokuba off. Today? Eh, he was feeling different today. He laughed at her response. "Ohh Rebecca. Sorry for freaking out. This thing's making me feel terrible."

"That's OK. I can tell it's really awkward for you."

He laughed nervously. "I kind of did bring you into this."

"WHAT?" she shrieked. "Mokuba!"

"I didn't make you sound bad," he said calmly. "I only said that Mr. Hawkins doesn't trust me, which is probably true."

"Oh. Grampa trusts you," she said unconvincingly.

He raised his eyebrow at the wall. "Does he?" She hesitated. She didn't know what to say. "That's what I thought," he finished.

"Alright, how are you going about this? Confronting Kaiba, I mean."

He paced around the room. "I don't know, Becca. I can barely look at them!"

She sighed. "Mokuba, you have to tell them soon. They'll suspect something eventually. You can't hide this forever."

He exhaled and closed his eyes. "Fine. I'll tell them before the week's over."

"I wish there was more I could say."

Mokuba waved his hand. "Don't worry about it. You always make other people's problems your problems. It's OK that you couldn't help."

"I'm sorry."

"Don't be, Rebecca," said Mokuba. "You're doing all that you can."

"Of course I'm doing all that I can," she scoffed. "I love you, Mokuba," she added quietly.

He smiled. Those three words already made him feel better. He instantly forgot about all of his worries. "I love you too, Rebecca." He hung up and set his phone down on the desk. He pulled his t-shirt over his head and flung it across the room. He fell back on his bed again and folded his arms under his head. "Now how to go about this…"

* * *

><p><strong>Hope you guys liked the chapter! Read and review. Flame if you want. Tell me if you're liking this, if you're not, etc. Be as honest as you want. Since school's ending this week, I should have more time to update. So yay for that. <strong>


	6. Miscommunication

**I feel like such a monster for making Mokuba suffer like this...I think I'm going to write a oneshot for him and Rebecca soon. Haha. Thanks to kehkanSKlover, DarthWill3 and czarleigh for reviewing the last chapter!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Yugioh.**

* * *

><p>Chapter six: Drugs and Sex<p>

After The Notebook was over, Serenity was unusually quiet. Usually she talked about everything in the movie. What she liked, what she didn't like, but today, she was absolutely silent. Seto turned the TV off and glanced at her. "What's wrong, Serenity."

She sighed. "Seto, I'm worried about Mokuba. I feel like it's something else that's bothering him. I feel like he's not telling us the real reason because he doesn't want us to know."

He leaned back in the sofa. Now that she mentioned it, she did have a point. _If Mokuba said the problem was with Mr. Hawkins, why was he acting so strangely around Serenity and I? What could Mokuba possibly not want us to know? _"That's what I've been wondering."

She gasped. "You don't think he's doing anything, do you?" she asked nervously.

He stared at her. "Mokuba? Doing drugs? I can't see him doing drugs. He's just the kind of person who bottles his feelings up," he said nonchalantly. "He's been that way ever since he was little. And it's all because of that bastard, Gozaboro," he muttered.

She shook her flaming red hair violently. "That's my point. Mokuba keeps to himself a lot these days. What if he's doing something? What if he's messing around with drugs?"

He took her hand and gently silenced her. "I would know about it. Rebecca would tell us immediately, would she not?"

"Well, I suppose-"

He silenced her again by roughly taking her waist. The look in his eyes…She only saw it when he wanted her. _Oh dear god…Seto's not trying to get my mind off of it, is he? _She attempted to push him off of her, but he was too strong.

"Stop trying to resist, Serenity," he whispered. Just his voice made her shiver. She hated how he had this effect on her, but he was Seto Kaiba. He was known to make people tremble. He just used different ways depending on the person.

Her mind went blank when she felt his lips on her neck. He slowly kissed his way down to her collarbone. He pulled the shirt off of her and tossed it on the floor. She found it getting increasingly difficult to keep her thoughts straight. _What was I trying to do? _

Seto tore his lips off of her neck and caressed her cheek. His eyes were so dark, nearly black. Serenity's eyes were glazed over with lust. He softly pressed his lips against hers. His touch was like fire on her skin. She felt herself rise off the sofa. He was carrying her up the stairs to his room. She happily laced her arms around his neck and kissed him.

He kicked the door open and set her down. She backed him into the door, slamming it, which he was all too happy for. He tore his shirt off and hungrily kissed her as if he would never get the chance later. She pushed him down on the bed. He was in utter shock when he found her straddling him.

"S-Serenity?"

Her eyes were clouded with lust. She lay a finger on his lips and pulled her jeans off, making the CEO smirk. "I'm taking control today."

"Are you sure you can handle it?" he challenged.

She crushed his lips under hers. "I'm very sure."

* * *

><p>Mokuba had been pacing around his room. He ran a hand through his raven hair for what seemed like the billionth time.<p>

_How the hell am I supposed to go about this?_

He honestly had no idea. What was he to do? God, this was so confusing. Suddenly, he heard a door slam down the hall. _Wait, Seto's room is down the hall!_ He swore quietly and bounded over to his own door and slammed it shut. "God, don't they ever NOT do it?" He reached for his phone and texted the only person who could help him in a situation like this.

* * *

><p>Rebecca walked up the steps to the Kaiba mansion. Once she got to the mahogany door, she peered at her phone screen and reread the message.<p>

_Rebecca, _

_Come to the mansion ASAP. There's something I need to do. _

She sighed before shoving it in her pocket. "If you're breaking up with me, Mokuba..."

She knocked on the door. A tall man answered the door. The man had black hair with a few stray greys mixed in. "Yes Miss Hawkins?"

"Hey, Roland," she said nonchalantly pushing him aside.

He rolled his eyes at the blonde's behaviour. _The people Master Seto and Master Mokuba associate with..._"Master Mokuba is upstairs. Shall I fetch him?"

"Naaah," she said climbing the stairs. "That's not necessary."

She walked down the winding hallways of the Kaiba mansion, hoping that she wouldn't get lost again. She had a habit of finding herself wandering down the long winding halls of the Kaiba mansion. She spied a door with the Blue Eyes carved into it. _Mokuba's room is nearby..._

She slowed down when she heard something banging in the room. Her face fell. "Oh god. This must be why Mokuba called me..." She raced down the hallway and found Mokuba's door shut. She softly knocked on it. "Mokie, it's me," she whispered. "Are OK?"

She slowly opened the door and saw that Mokuba was huddled on the floor. He looked up at her. He looked like a child who had just seen the scariest movie made. "They're...doing it...again," he whispered.

She knelt down and wrapped her arms around his neck. "It's OK. Everything's gonna be OK" She pressed a kiss to his temple. She laid her head on his shoulder. He usually liked it when she did this, but not today.

He suddenly got up and faced the wall. "I don't want this to go on any longer. It's literally tearing me apart."

Rebecca was heartbroken. He'd walked in on his older brother and his best friend having sex and he wasn't able to move on from it. The image would forever be burned into his mind. "C'mon," she said pulling him up. "We'll go tell them. I'll be right here with you."

She made to drag him out of the room. He reached out and grabbed the leg of his desk to prevent her from doing so. "I don't want to go, Becca!" he cried.

"Don't be a child, Mokuba," she scolded. _Damn. What the hell has he been eating? He's not moving! _She pulled as hard as she could, but he wouldn't let go of the desk. "I'm not kidding. We're telling them now."

"But I want to watch the new Sherlock!"

"Eh? You can watch it later. Besides, it's not even on today!"

He sighed. Rebecca would not give up no matter what. Besides, it was about time that they knew. "Fine. I'll tell them." She sighed in relief. "Later. I don't want to walk in again."

She let go on him and sank down by his side. "So you want to wait until later?" She glanced at the watch on her wrist. "Mokuba, it's 11:47 pm. There is no later. Serenity'll prolly spend the night here."

He really didn't want to spend another night alone. Seto and Serenity tended to go for a second round, no matter how late it was. He shuddered at the very thought. He peered at his blonde girlfriend. _She did say that she would stay with me. _"And so will you."

"WHAT?" she cried. "Mokuba, I'm not spending the night here. Grampa will kill both of us!" She made to run out the door when he grabbed her wrist.

"Please do this. For me? You said you'd stay with me!"

_Don't look at him. Don't look at him. You know you can't resist his puppy dog face. _Too late. She fell victim to Mokuba. He just looked so childlike! She couldn't say no to a face like that. "Fine. I'll stay."

She pulled her phone out and quickly dialed the house number. She stood up and paced around. "Hey Grampa. Is it OK if I spend the night at Tea's?" she lied. "I'll be safe. Kay. Bye." She turned to him and sighed. "You are so damn lucky I love you."

He stood up and strode over to his closet. He tossed her a T-shirt and a pair of pants. "It'll be how we used to spend our nights," he said happily. "Except you're not leaving tonight."

She smiled at his happiness. She'd missed seeing him smile like this. Ever since he'd walked in on Seto, he was a shell of his former self. He was so quiet. It was nice seeing him happy again. She tossed her phone on his bed and sat down next to him. "So, what do you want to do now?"

* * *

><p>"So Ishizu moved in with Yami last week?" asked Rebecca. She raised her eyebrows as she twirled her phone in her hand. "How come I didn't know about this?"<p>

Mokuba shrugged. "I dunno. I figured you'd know first seeing as you're good friends with Tea."

She lay down on his bed and looked up at the ceiling. "Man, I wonder how she's taking this. She had such a crush on Yami."

Everyone knew of the brunette's crush on the former pharaoh. They all knew that it would never happen. Yami just didn't see Tea that way.

"She should've seen this coming. Ishizu and Yami have been going out for nearly a year now." He lay down next to her and took her small hand in his, letting their fingers intertwine.

She hmm-ed softly and closed her eyes. "I don't know. Tea might've thought she could win him over somehow."

Chances of Tea winning Yami over? Seto would give up his obsession on the Blue Eyes before that happened. "Fat chance of that happening," scoffed Mokuba. "No offense to her, but she always gives friendship lectures. It really pissed me off. Come to think of it, it pissed everyone off." He grimaced at the very thought of her. How could someone have such a friend complex? It was just...unnatural.

She laughed softly before turning on her side. "What time is it?"

He pushed himself up on one arm and squinted at the clock on his desk. "Uhhh...it's 1:30."

She sat up and took the T-shirt and pants that had been laying on the foot of the bed in her hands. "I'll be back." She opened the door and shut it quietly. She walked down the hall to the bathroom. She walked past Kaiba's door and heard soft whispers.

"Ren, I would know if he was doing drugs."

"Seto, there are a lot of things that even you don't know. How long has he been seeing Rebecca?"

"...I would still know," he said stubbornly. "Rebecca would tell us."

"I dunno. There are a lot of things that she might not tell us. Would she tell us if-"

Rebecca didn't want to hear Serenity finish her sentence. She raced back down the hall and threw Mokuba's door open. He was sitting on the edge of the bed and watching something on his phone. He pulled an earphone out and glanced at her. "I thought you were going to change."

She threw her clothes down and shut the door behind her. "Mokuba, Kaiba and Serenity think you're on something."

He turned his phone off and took the other earphone out. "They think I'm on drugs? How...what...why..."

"I was going to the bathroom and I heard them talking in Kaiba's room! And they think that we did it!" she said anxiously. She usually wasn't this panicked. But the fact that Seto and Serenity had brought her into this...

He stood up and ran a hand through his hair. He began to pace around the room just as he did earlier that day. "Oh god...This is terrible. This is so fucking terrible," he muttered.

"Mokuba, we have to tell them now!"

He flopped onto his bed and closed his eyes. "First thing tomorrow morning."

* * *

><p><strong>And finally the power is back on! I would've had this chapter up on Saturday, but our power went out on Friday and came back at around 2 am this morning. It's been terrible. I almost missed the Euro 2012 final.(Italy vs Spain) Well, thank goodness I didn't and congrats to Spain for winning! I knew they could do it. Man, what a great game.(4-0) <strong>

**Anyway, hope you all liked this chapter! Don't forget to read and review! **

**~lovemondotrasho**


	7. You Know What You Did That Night

**I'm so proud of myself. I managed to update all of my stories today. *sigh* **

**Thanks to DarthWill3 and my Guests for reviewing the last chapter!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Yugioh.**

* * *

><p>Mokuba had fallen asleep next to Rebecca at around two am. After panicking for about twenty minutes, they tried to pull themselves together and figure out exactly what they would say the next morning. Finally, after much rehearsing and roleplaying, they'd crashed on the bed. He'd dreamed that they confessed to Seto and Serenity. They understood completely and everything was all peaches and cream from there.<p>

Serenity woke up that morning, still in Seto's arms. She smiled and carefully wriggled out of his grasp. She was careful not to wake him up. Seto Kaiba was not a morning person. She planned on making breakfast for both of the Kaiba brothers. After pulling her clothes on, she quietly tiptoed out of the room and went to the bathroom.

"It's nine thirty," she said to herself. "Wonder if Mokuba's awake…" She walked down the hall and slowly opened the door to the younger Kaiba's room. Mokuba's arms were wrapped around Rebecca and he looked pretty content with himself. She closed the door and stood in front of it, dumbstruck. _When did Rebecca come over? _She decided to wait until Seto woke up to deal with it.

* * *

><p>She was pulling out breakfast ingredients when she felt a pair of hands around her waist. She heard a laugh as she gasped sharply. Seto rested his chin on her shoulder. "Morning, Princess."<p>

"Seto," she mumbled. "Stop sneaking up on me."

He buried his face in her hair, inhaling her sweet scent. It nearly made him moan in pleasure. He slowly swept her hair over her shoulder and pressed kisses onto her neck, making her shudder. Her shoulders slackened and she closed her eyes.

* * *

><p>Mokuba slowly opened his eyes and peered around his room. He craned his neck to see the time. <em>9:45. <em>His eyes shut again and he tightened his hold on Rebecca, who was sleeping soundly next to him. He ran his fingers through her hair and fell asleep again.

Rebecca stirred slightly in her sleep. She also opened her eyes and found herself gazing at Mokuba's sleeping face. She felt his arms around her waist and she smiled to herself. She carefully pulled her phone out of her pocket and checked what time it was. _9:50. We'd better go…_She gently shook Mokuba awake.

He opened one eye, looking slightly annoyed. He uncurled his arms around her waist and rolled over on his back. He covered his eyes with the back of his hand and sighed. "You're gonna force me down the stairs now, aren't you?" She gave him a sad look before nodding. He groaned before swinging his legs over the side of the bed and stretching. He ran a hand through his tousled raven hair and glanced down at Rebecca. "I hate you for doing this to me."

She smiled before standing up. "Love you too, Mokie," she said happily. He mocked annoyance before going to the bathroom. As he was brushing he teeth, he began to rehearse what he would say to Serenity and Seto. _So the other night…no. I can't start off like that. Pull yourself together, Mokuba! You can do this! _

He slowly walked down the hall to the staircase that led to the kitchen. He heard Rebecca call his name so he turned around and patiently waited, stifling laughter. She, no doubt, got lost again. Her cheeks were tinged pink when she finally caught up to him. "Got lost again?" he asked innocently. He laughed when she slapped his arm and huffed down the stairs. His face fell and he slowly walked down the stairs, dreading the moment where he'd have to confess the he saw them…doing it.

Rebecca was waiting for him at the foot of the staircase, looking up expectantly at him. She grabbed his hand and yanked him down the stairs and into the kitchen where they saw Seto kissing Serenity's neck. Rebecca froze, not wanting to know what impact this would have on him. When he saw Seto kissing Serenity's neck, he felt lightheaded. He felt like he was back to that day and he didn't want to relive it.

"Well, see ya," he said quickly, trying to get away.

Rebecca firmed up on her grip. "Mokuba, we're doing this now."

Seto and Serenity turned around to see who was behind them. They were both in utter shock when they saw Rebecca standing before them, clad in Mokuba's clothes.

"Rebecca?" asked Serenity. "You spent the night here?"

She glanced down at the clothes she was wearing and nervously bit her bottom lip. The couple's words from last night echoed in her mind. Shaking her head slightly, she pulled Mokuba so that he was standing a little closer to Serenity and Seto.

Seto blankly stared at the two of them. "Rebecca, is there any reason why you're wearing Mokuba's clothes?" He idly glanced at Mokuba. His mouth was slightly open, as if he wanted to say something. "And why Mokuba is incompetent of speaking?"

Rebecca gently nudged Mokuba to give him a little extra confidence. He turned around to glare at her when he met her famous death glare. He gulped before turning around. "Uhh, Seto?"

He glanced at the younger Kaiba, expecting an answer. Not for him to stand there like a lump. "Mokuba, spit it out. What is it?"

Mokuba stood absolutely still, unable to form the words. Rebecca was starting to worry. What the hell was going on with Mokuba?

"Mokuba?" asked Serenity softly. "Maybe you all should have breakfast before talking."

* * *

><p>It was a rather uncomfortable affair. No one said a single word. Seto glanced at Mokuba and then Rebecca. Neither of them looked at anything except the plate in front of them. He glanced at Serenity who was pushing the food around on her plate. He slammed his fork down, scaring the other three. "Mokuba, what the hell is going on?" he demanded. "You've been acting strange for a long time now and I want to know why. Serenity thinks you're on something. Are you?"<p>

It sounded even more ridiculous out loud to Mokuba. He almost laughed at the thought of him on drugs. Seto noticed the smile and he didn't like it. "Is that a yes?" he asked testily.

"It's so far from the truth," he replied gleefully. Something inside him had snapped when Seto asked. It was like someone else had taken over his body. He caught Rebecca's eye. She looked confused. He gave her a reassuring look and turned back to Seto.

"You wanna know what happened?" He didn't give him a chance to answer. He put his fork down and looked at both Seto and Serenity. Butterflies were dancing in his stomach, but he ignored it.

"I walked in on you and Serenity doing it," he whispered.

Everyone's eyes grew wide. Rebecca's mouth dropped open. They didn't agree on being so blunt about it! What was going on with Mokuba?

Seto and Serenity were so abashed by his blunt comment. They both blushed beet red before muttering incoherent excuses as to why they couldn't finish breakfast. They bolted up from their seats and nearly ran out of the dining room.

Mokuba on the other hand was proud of himself. He'd finally told Seto and Serenity! He glanced at Rebecca, who was still shocked by how he chose to deliver the news. "Becca?"

"You couldn't have been more blunt?" she asked hoarsely.

He leaned back in his seat and sighed in contentment. "At least I told them."

* * *

><p><strong>At long last, the truth comes out! *sigh* Mokuba's so happy now. <strong>

**Read and review. Constructive criticism is always welcome. **

**I've just been told by my brother that the new Bleach chapter came out, so I'm about to go fangirl on that. :D**


	8. Just Like That

**Prolly my shortest chapter ever...Writing the ending to this wasn't easy. I'm still shaking my head at it. Well, you guys be the judge of that. Thanks to DarthWill3, Abi and czarleigh for reviewing the last chapter!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Yugioh.**

* * *

><p>Seto slammed the door behind him and rested his forehead against the wood. So that's why Mokuba's so nervous and jittery…it made so much more sense now.<p>

Serenity was scandalized by what Mokuba said. She had never felt more embarrassed in her life, but amid her shame, she couldn't help but feel bad for Mokuba. He was probably scarred for life now.

"Seto, what do we do?" she asked weakly.

He was pacing around the room, thinking hard. "We're going to find a way to get past this. I'm not going to spend the rest of my life avoiding Mokuba because of this." He stopped and faced the door. He sighed. "Sex and drugs. That's what we came up with."

Serenity felt ashamed for thinking it. "So how do we deal with this?"

"There's really nothing we can do," he said slowly. "It's not like we can make it better or anything. We just have to accept it and move on."

She gaped at him, wondering if he'd gone insane. The look on his face told her that he wasn't kidding around. She sighed, hating the idea. But it was the only thing that they could do. She couldn't help but want to avoid seeing Mokuba.

Seto saw the look on her face and pursed his lips. "C'mon Serenity. We can't hide up here forever."

She only got up when he started to impatiently tap his foot. She dragged herself out of his room and down the stairs to go talk to Mokuba about what he'd just confessed.

* * *

><p>Meanwhile, Rebecca wasted no time in berating Mokuba for his overall bluntness when handling the situation. Her voice had escalated with every sentence and she was wildly waving her arms.<p>

"You could've at least told them that it was because the door was open!" she shouted. "God, Mokuba. You're so incompetent sometimes!"

Mokuba quietly sat back in his seat. Once he got over the joy of having the weight be lifted off his shoulders, he realised that he couldn't have lacked more tact. He listened to Rebecca shout at him, privately agreeing with her. The sound of shuffling feet brought his attention away from the raging blonde in front of him.

Seto briskly made his way back to the table and calmly sat down as if nothing happened. Serenity kept her head down, letting her auburn hair create a curtain between her and the younger Kaiba.

"Seto-" started Mokuba.

"I think," interrupted Seto. "That we should forget that this even happened."

Mokuba knew that Seto liked to be the one talking, but right now it annoyed him. Couldn't he let someone else talk for about five seconds?

"Well, I think that you should at least close your door," said Mokuba shoveling his breakfast in his mouth. "Closing your door would do us all some good around here."

"Close our door?" he repeated.

Rebecca had given up trying to talk some tact into Mokuba. Her head was on the table and she sighed. "That's why this happened in the first place," she said dully. "The door was open and Mokuba accidentally walked in when he was on his way to his room."

Serenity and Seto sat in complete silence for about ten minutes before Seto cleared his throat.

"Fine. We'll close the door," said Seto nonchalantly. He began eating his breakfast. Mokuba shrugged and began eating his breakfast as well. Serenity and Rebecca gaped at the brothers.

"Mokuba, you were broken up over this ever since it happened!" shouted Rebecca. "What the hell happened?"

He looked at her seriously. "Becca, things are a lot better once they're out in the open."

She opened her mouth and then closed it again, unable to respond to that. She turned to Serenity and sighed. "As much as I love you guys, I don't understand how you guys moved past this so easily."

Serenity was still blushing, but she managed to find her voice. "Don't question it, Rebecca. Just go with it. They're Kaibas," she said quietly.

Serenity and Rebecca began to eat their breakfast. Seto and Mokuba were quietly chatting with each other just as they used to before all this happened. The girls were still silent even after breakfast was over. Seto and Mokuba idly glanced up at them with a bewildered expression.

"I'm sorry things didn't happen the way you wanted?" Mokuba said looking confused.

"Is this how you and Kaiba deal with all your problems?" yelled Rebecca. "Then why the hell did you act like a nervous wreck and bring me into this?"

The Kaiba brothers stood up, prepared to get on with the day. They chose to ignore Rebecca's last question. "Yes. Yes it is," they said simply before walking up the stairs, discussing what to do with their most recent contract for Kaiba corps.

"Sometimes I wonder about them," said Serenity, heading toward the sofa. She lay down on it, glad that things were finally in the open and especially glad that Mokuba wasn't on anything.

Rebecca scoffed. "Sometimes? With the way they just acted, I worry about them all the time." She joined Serenity on the sofa and leaned back. "I still can't believe you guys thought he was high off something. The only thing that boy can be high off of is sugar or caffeine."

The auburn sighed, not saying anything more. It was best that they just forget the entire ordeal just as the brothers had.

* * *

><p><strong>And that's the end of this traumatizing fic. :D A special thanks to DarthWill3 who gave me this idea, czarleigh who has continuously reviewed this story and kehkanSKlover for giving me some of the best writing advice I have ever gotten. :D Much love to all of you who read and hope to see you guys on my other fics!<strong>

**~lovemondotrasho**


End file.
